The 12 Mirrors World One
by Kanade Takeda
Summary: Shiori Ayumu is a normal 14 year old. well she was. One visit from Aquarius left her thrown into a world that didn't shock her as much as you would've thought. All you have to do is defeat a legendary Pokemon under the control of Team Rocket. Or you can be a coward and just find the mirror.
1. Chapter 1

Shiori Ayumu is a simple normal teenager. At least she used to be. One visit to an antique shop left her in the hands of the 11th astrological sign, Aquarius. Okay so she's not a normal teenager. She's a forgotten constellation. After being in the real world for 14 years, Shiori has grown tired of reality. And now Shiori must survive 25 different fictional worlds. The only thing is, if she dies there, she dies for good. She won't be a constellation anymore. How hard can it be? Gotta Catch Em All. Some crisis. Then again this could take a few decades.

…..

"Why?" Shiori asked.

"Shiori this isn't the time. I'm not leaving you here by yourself!" her mother replied.

"You usually do" Shiori replied.

"Well not this time. Because there's a kidnapper on the loose and I don't want you to get kidnapped!" her mother snapped.

"Like I'd let anyone kidnap me" Shiori sighed.

"Get in the car" her mother sighed.

…_._

"Antique shop?" Shiori asked.

"Shiori Ayumu. Be quiet" her mother sighed.

"Kay…" Shiori mumbled.

The two of them walked into the shop and Shiori's mother left her alone to look at something to keep her entertained.

"Mm" Shiori murmured wandering around the shop, humming while she was at it.

She walked around for a while, occasionally looking at the counter to see if her mother had returned. She began to look around the darker parts of the shop, when her mother hadn't returned.

After a while she got bored and was about to leave when something caught her eye in the darkest part of the shop.

"A mirror?" Shiori asked curiously, taking out her iPod and shining its light on the dusty mirror.

The mirror's rim was decorated with swirls of water and waves.

Shiori put her iPod down and put her hand on the mirror, wiping the dust away. Once it was gone she saw her reflection. But… she looked… weird.

Her light brown hair that was currently out and reaching her knees, was tied in a high ponytail in the reflection. Her pale blue eyes shone with bravery that Shiori never seemed to have. And her grey skirt, black sandals and deep blue t-shirt was replaced with deep blue three quarter jeans, black boots and a dark grey tank top.

"What on earth…" Shiori whispered.

Suddenly her own eyes glinted and the mirror flashed brightly. She felt herself being pulled into the mirror.

"What?!" she exclaimed as it sucked her inside leaving nothing behind but her purple cased iPod.

…

"You touched my mirror child"

"W-Wha?" Shiori asked opening her eyes only to find herself on top of the ocean at night time.

"You're a strange girl. Why did you touch my mirror?"

"Who're you?" Shiori exclaimed looking around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Usually when someone ends up here they're freaking out because they're sitting on top of water. But not you"

"Um…" Shiori muttered.

"I see you're confused. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aquarius, the water bearer"

A shower of stars fell from the sky and landed on top of the ocean. They sparkled and slowly a mermaid appeared.

"Aquarius? As in the constellation?" Shiori asked in shock.

"I suppose you could call me that" Aquarius replied.

"What's going on?" Shiori asked warily.

"You touched my mirror child. There are 12 mirrors like mine, each different. They are hidden all over the world. Yet somehow a small child like you discovered mine, hidden in the very corner of Japan, Kyoto" Aquarius smiled.

"I-I don't understand" Shiori stuttered.

"No normal person could just touch my mirror and end up here you know" Aquarius said.

"What? Are you saying I'm not a normal person?" Shiori asked, acting more like she was talking to her friends at a sleepover rather than a constellation in the middle of an ocean.

"You? Far from it" Aquarius smiled.

"Okay. So why the hell am I here then?" Shiori asked.

"It would seem you've grown tired of the real world" Aquarius replied.

"Your point?" Shiori asked.

"you see, when people like you Shiori, get tired of the real world, they are drawn to the closest of the twelve mirrors, which brings them here or with whatever other zodiac" Aquarius explained.

"I still don't get it. Real world? People like me? What does all of it mean?" Shiori questioned.

"Well. For starters, people like you are special people. You weren't originally human. You were a constellation" Aquarius smiled.

"I was a constellation?" Shiori asked in surprise.

"Yes. You see sometimes, non-major constellations are ignored. When they've been completely forgotten they become people. Some stay okay with the real world until they die. Others don't last one year. But you, you lasted 14 years. When people who last as long as you get tired of reality they are brought to one of the twelve zodiacs, who will send them to the fictional world. By sending you there you will either die trying to survive in so many environments or you will survive in 15 different worlds" Aquarius said.

"Die trying?" Shiori asked uneasily.

"As I said before some constellations die in the real world. Other's die in the fictional world. But for those who survive both worlds, they become constellations again" Aquarius answered.

"And how many have actually succeeded?" Shiori asked.

"One" Aquarius said.

"You said I was strange at the start. Why? You said only former constellations could come here" Shiori questioned beginning to wish she'd been kidnapped instead.

"Because I am sure you weren't a minor constellation. I'm surprised you were forgotten. Honestly I don't think it was a minor constellation" Aquarius answered.

"What do you mean?" Shiori asked.

"Once every 10,000 years, the star goddess notices there are too many stars in the sky. So she removes one constellation. I may just be dreaming but I thought that might've been what it was" Aquarius sighed.

"So basically I might die, I'm never going to see my parents again and I might be a major constellation that the star goddess removed from the sky" Shiori concluded.

"Yes" Aquarius replied.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Shiori blinked.

"No unfortunately" Aquarius sighed.

Shiori sighed and put her head down.

"Okay. So, 15 worlds? What's the deal?" Shiori asked finally.

"You will be sent to 15 random fictional worlds to put it simply. They will be worlds you know of so you won't be completely clueless. There will be some kind of problem or disaster that you have to help reverse. Or you can simply choose not to and find the mirror that will allow you to leave the world. That's what the one other constellation did in order to leave every world. He was a coward" Aquarius scoffed.

"Okay… I guess… so there's no telling where the mirror will be or what world I'll end up in first?" Shiori asked.

"No" Aquarius replied.

"So will the mirror be yours every time?" Shiori questioned.

"Usually it would be just the one zodiac's. But I don't know about you" Aquarius said.

"In other words it could be any mirror" Shiori deadpanned.

"Not exactly. It'll be just like mine only with a different rim. Last time I checked the only mirror that isn't the same size as mine is the lost mirror" Aquarius frowned as if trying to remember something.

"The lost mirror?" Shiori asked.

"A hand mirror. I can't remember what constellation it belonged to" Aquarius murmured.

"Okay" Shiori sighed. She stood dusting off her lap and looked up at the mermaid.

Aquarius's frown disappeared and she smiled at Shiori.

"Don't die, okay Shiori? I like you" Aquarius said softly.

"Okay" Shiori nodded.

"Goodbye" Aquarius smiled, waving her hand.

Her mirror appeared in front of Shiori and she watched sadly as the 11th zodiac sign shattered into stars, as quickly as she'd appeared in the first place.

Shiori placed her hand on the mirror, took one last look around the endless ocean and stepped inside the mirror.

….

**Kanade: here's how this story is going to work. Because every story on here has to be in a category I will write one story for every world. Obviously this first world is Pokémon. Please review if you liked the first chapter and the concept of the story. I was just going to make an anime one but there were worlds like Percy Jackson and Adventure Time that I wanted to visit too. Whether someone likes this story or not (unlike all my other stories) I will still write it because I've wanted to write a story like this for a long time. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Hello? Who're you?"

"Me?" Shiori asked slowly, opening her eyes.

"Yes you" the voice replied.

The girl sitting in front of her had purple hair that reached her chest, black eyes and pale skin. She wore a green three quarter length t-shirt and a purple skirt that reached just above her knees.

"I'm Shiori. Who're you?" Shiori replied in surprise.

"I'm Rineris. How'd you wind up here in front of my house?" the girl replied.

"Your… House?" Shiori asked in surprise.

"Um… This is my house" Rineris replied waving at the building they were sitting in front of.

Shiori looked up in surprise. Rineris was right. she was in front of a small cottage that was surrounded by trees. As she glanced around she realised they were sitting in the middle of a forest.

She then looked down at herself and was shocked to find she was wearing the clothes she'd been wearing in the mirror…

"Pokémon…" she murmured.

That shocked Rineris. "Are you a Pokémon trainer too?" she asked curiously.

"What? Uh… Yeah…" Shiori sighed spotting three Pokéballs in a dark blue bag swung across her shoulder.

"Same here. I got my first Pokémon three years ago" Rineris said.

"4 years ago" Shiori smiled remembering when you turned ten you got your first Pokémon.

"What Pokémon do you have?" Rineris asked.

"Uh… I'll show you" Shiori smiled weakly, opening her bad to find there were 5 Pokéballs not 3 as she'd thought.

Five minutes later surrounding Shiori like they'd always known her was a Chikorita, a Whimsicott, a Chandulure, a Glaceon and a Gardevoir.

"They're so cute" Rineris exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Shiori agreed, patting the Whimsicott on the head.

"Chikorita was your first Pokémon?" Rineris guessed.

"No… Whimsicott was" Shiori said suddenly like the memory had just popped into her head.

"Oh… You never evolved your Chikorita huh?" Rineris sighed.

"Nope. I've had Gardevoir since she was a Kirlia. I got Whimsicott for my 9th birthday as a Cottonee. He was so cute back then. Chikorita was my first official Pokémon though. I never wanted to evolve her. I had Glaceon as an Eevee and I got Chandulure as a Litwick" Shiori smiled then looked confused as the facts had just popped into her head.

"Oh wow…" Rineris grinned.

"What about you?" Shiori asked changing the subject before she could ask any more questions.

"Oh. I'll show you too" Rineris said taking out 5 Pokéballs.

She threw them into the air and they all flashed. When the light died down there was a Meganium, a Leafeon, a Clefairy, a Pansage and a Dragonair.

"Whoa!" Shiori exclaimed.

"Yeah… So are you gonna answer my first question?" Rineris smiled as the Leafeon climbed onto her lap.

"Wha?" Shiori exclaimed looking away from the Dragonair.

"What were you doing unconscious in front of my house?" Rineris repeated.

"Me? Uh… I was… I don't even know" Shiori sighed finally.

"What?" Rineris asked in surprise.

"Unconscious you said. I don't remember" Shiori lied tapping her forehead.

"Oh… Do you want a drink of water or something?" Rineris asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes actually" Shiori said, as her head began to spin.

"Come on" Rineris said, offering Shiori her hand.

Shiori returned her Pokémon to their Pokéballs and took Rineris's hand as she called her Pokémon back too.

"Why do you only have five Pokémon?" Shiori asked curiously as they walked up the path towards Rineris's house.

Rineris blushed and looked at her feet. "You wouldn't believe me" she muttered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Shiori questioned in surprise.

"Nobody else does" Rineris sighed, taking out a strange looking Pokéball "But what's one more person thinking I'm crazy?"

"What is that?" Shiori asked, touching the ball.

"It's a master ball. For Latias" Rineris replied.

"The legendary Pokémon?!" Shiori exclaimed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me" Rineris pouted, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"N-No! I believe you! You just… surprised me" Shiori sighed.

"Really?" Rineris asked.

"Yeah" Shiori smiled.

Rineris smiled back and opened the door to her house and waved Shiori inside.

"Rin-chan! I thought you were leaving!" someone from inside the house yelled.

A girl about two years younger than Rineris ran into the foyer. She had light blue hair pulled into a ponytail on the right side, dark blue eyes and she wore a dark blue hoodie, a blue mini skirt and white knee high socks with blue sneakers. On her shoulder was a very adorable Pluse.

"Oh! Hi! Are you one of Rin-chan's friends?" the girl asked.

"Ali! This is Shiori" Rineris introduced from behind her.

"Hi Shiori-chan! I'm Alia! Rin-chan calls me Ali though" the girl smiled.

"Hi" Shiori managed to smile.

"This is my younger sister, Ali. And I was just about to go see my friends" Rineris explained.

"Vee!" a small Eevee exclaimed stumbling into the foyer.

"Eevee-chan!" Alia exclaimed, picking up the small Pokémon.

"Ali has 4 Pokémon. Her starter Pokémon Cyndaquil, Arcanine, Pluse and Eevee" Rineris grinned.

"Cool. Wait you were going to see your friends?" Shiori exclaimed.

"Yeah. But then I found you" Rineris replied.

"You should bring Yellow-chan and Red-kun here so I can see them" Alia pouted.

"Get over it Ali. Besides you didn't mention Green and Blue" Rineris sighed shaking her head.

"Green is mean and Blue is full of herself" Alia replied scornfully.

Shiori giggled at the girl. She was kinda right she supposed.

"And they're also my friends. And that Ali is why I don't bring them over" Rineris concluded, rolling her eyes.

Alia rolled her eyes, impersonating her older sister and then stuck her tongue out at her.

"You're so immature" Rineris sighed but she was smiling.

The two sisters smiled at each other and Shiori smiled too almost forgetting why she was there when there was a loud crash from outside the house.

"What was that?!" Alia exclaimed.

"Living in the middle of the forest means it could be anything Ali!" Rineris replied.

"You had to say that" Alia sighed.

The three of them cautiously approached the door. Rineris slowly opened it, which only resulted in her being sucked into a white hole.

"Rin-chan!" Alia exclaimed.

"Alia!" Shiori yelled, but it was too late. Alia was sucked into the hole following her sister.

"Ugh. Here I was thinking this was going to be easy" Shiori sighed. She quickly jumped in to follow them before the white hole closed, leaving everything as it had been.

….

**Kanade: There we have it. Hope you liked it~ Please review!**


End file.
